gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taxi
.]] The Taxi is a four door sedan featured, in some form or other, in all of the games in the series so far. The taxi is often one of the most common vehicles on the road and, from GTA III to Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories, can be used to start the taxi sub-mission. Overview The Taxi is usually based on the same model as the Police. In GTA III, it resembles a cross between a late model Chevrolet Caprice and Ford Crown Victoria (it sports design elements of both) while in GTA Vice City it is a Ford LTD lookalike. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories it is similar to a Chevrolet Caprice and has either grey bumper guards, black bumper guards or none. Radio Del Mundo is also playing in the taxis. In GTA San Andreas the Taxi is based on the Premier, which is mid-nineties Chevrolet Caprice. In GTA IV, there are two different taxi sedans, one based off the Merit and the other is built by Vapid and resembles a Ford Crown Victoria. The Vapid taxi doesn't have a civilian version, though that model is also used by the LCPD as a police cruiser. There is also a taxi based off the game's Minivan model, but its official in-game name is "Cabby". In GTA IV, when the player crahses either of the three taxis, it's "Taxi" sign can fall off or the ad signs seen on some taxis, depending on the force of the impact. Making it fall off can make it look like an unmarked taxi. The Taxi has a V6 under the hood in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. When modified in TransFender, it can be given a spoiler, hydraulics, and many other options that make it look much better. Hailing a Cab A new feature introduced into GTA IV is hailing a cab. You can whistle to call the Taxi over then take it anywhere in the city for a fee. Upon entry into the Taxi a screen will come up that is in the front of the Taxi, showing the main locations around the city such as: Your safehouses, bowling, Helitours etc. You can also choose a custom location by bring up the start menu and putting a waypoint on the map of where you want to go. You will need to pay the driver a fee for the ride, depending on the distance, or wether you choose the hurry option or skipped the ride. You can also unlock free cab rides from Roman Bellic after you gain enough respect with him. Just pull up your phone and select from Roman "Car Services". He'll dispatch one of his cabs to your location and the driver will take you to any destination in the city (except you won't need to pay a fee). In the beginning of the game it's a black Esperanto, but later it's switched to a black Cavalcade. Starting from GTA SA through GTA VCS, if the player is on a mission but gets busted or wasted, a cab can take him or her to the mission's start point. Taxi Sub-Mission See main article Taxi Side Missions Trivia *In some of the games in the series, Taxis' radios default to a certain station. They are as follows: ** Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories - Espantoso or VCPR ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - K-JAH Radio West ** Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo * In Grand Theft Auto: III are two similar models of the taxi and have two differences: ** The "Taxi" light above the car. ** The front and the rear bumps are darker. Variants *Bickle '76 Modifications *Transfender See Also *Cabbie, the older, Checker cab-style equivalent seen in the GTA3 trilogy. *Cabby, a minivan taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Premier, the civilian equivalent of the taxi in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Gallery Image:Taxi_Differences_GTAIII.jpg|The two taxi differences in Grand Theft Auto: III Image:Libertytaxi.JPG|The Liberty City Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto. Image:SAtaxi.JPG|The San Andreas Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto. Image:VCtaxi.JPG|The Vice City Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto. Image:Taxi 2.jpg|The Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto 2. Image:GTAVC_taxi.jpg|The Taxi depicted in GTA Vice City Image:Taxi_1.jpg|The Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Image:GTA_Taxi.jpg|The Taxi, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Image:GTA_IV_Taxi_Cab.jpg|One of the two Taxis depicted in Grand Theft Auto IV. This one is based on the Merit. Image:GTA IV Taxi Cab 2.JPG|One of the two Taxis depicted in Grand Theft Auto IV. This one is the civilian equivalent of the Police Cruiser. Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Vehicles nl:Taxi